Alevosía
by YoujiX
Summary: "A las orillas del mar, un girasol floreció"...
1. Capítulo I

Oh...pues que puedo decir...

Las historias del mar me deleitan el alma, y con un romance a sus orillas me enloquecen...

Escuchando "Naturaleza muerta" de Mecano me llegó una idea...más bien, un reto...

Escribir un romance.

Me gustan leer esas historias (es un gran secreto, en serio), porque, bueno, me gusta sentir ese cosquilleo de alegría y tristeza cada que les leo...

Y me es complicado escribir sobre ello, porque una cosa es leer acerca de lo que alguien sabe del amor y otra cosa lo que interpreto sobre él...

Complicado...a veces...solo a veces...

Con un deseo de aferrarte, tomarle sin piedad

Caer sin un dejo de culpa a la locura...

Ah... Alevosía de los amantes...

Hum… los amantes son problemáticos...

Bien, los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo les he tomado por un rato, ya despúes se los devolveré...si no se me olvida XD

Sin más, les dejo esta pequeña historia, y solo me resta agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo para leer.

¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"_A las orillas del mar…un girasol floreció"_

.

.

.

.

Apenas el motor del auto paró, saltó emocionado del asiento trasero para salir corriendo por el enorme jardín que se abría frente a él sin importarle que ya a lo lejos la voz de su madre le llamase. Se detuvo por un momento, uno muy pequeño, para admirar en silencio las recias puertas de la residencia recién abierta a los visitantes.

.

.

Escuchó el chirrido de los viejos tablones de madera y el temblor de los adornos metálicos que sobresalían como espinas sobre ellas, brillando con sombreada aureola en el pulido piso de mármol blanco.

.

.

Le llegó el aroma de barniz antiguo, penetrando en su nariz junto con el olor de los muebles de caoba forrados de fino terciopelo. El perfume de la enorme casa principal traía consigo una sensación de haber guardado dentro de sus viejas paredes recuerdos de la gran familia a la que pertenecía, recuerdos que se paseaban por largos pasillos alfombrados, subiendo y bajando por las escaleras de interminables escalones, jugando a las escondidas en sus cientos de habitaciones, muchas de las cuales aún no conocía.

.

.

Le pareció que sería bueno echar un vistazo, no perdería mucho tiempo, solo una pequeña ojeada a la enorme mansión y seguiría con sus juegos. Seducido por la curiosidad estuvo a punto de entrar, pero el perfume del mar le detuvo.

.

.

Justo a tiempo, porque desde el interior de la residencia, la oscuridad se desvaneció al iluminarse el enorme candelabro dorado pendiendo majestuosamente sobre la sala principal y un séquito de sirvientes salió en caravana, con pisadas firmes, elegantes, con los uniformes relucientes, sin un rastro de suciedad o de arruga.

.

.

Le tomaron desprevenido cuando de repente todos ellos se formaron en dos filas, cada una de ellas a los pies de las colosales columnas de la puerta principal y a modo de bienvenida, cada una de esas personas bajo la cabeza, saludándole en coro. El también les saludó de la misma manera, casi yéndose de cabeza por su exagerada inclinación.

.

.

Estaba avergonzado por tanta atención, no sabía que le recibirían de esa manera tan formal. Les conocía, les recordaba a todos, a cada uno de ellos pues desde pequeño habían sido compañeros de juegos y travesuras. Aún cuando sus primos y primas se burlaban de él y le criticaban por estar cerca de la servidumbre, esas personas le agradaban.

.

.

Quería recordarles ese tiempo, cuando no había un solo verano en que no pasase sus vacaciones en la casa principal de la familia, conviviendo con esas personas mayores, con los niños que ayudaban a sus padres en el trabajo, con la señora de la cocina, con el señor y su hijo que cuidaban el jardín, con las jovencitas que limpiaban las habitaciones, con la regordete ama de llaves, con el gracioso panadero y su esposa que siempre cargaba con uno de sus hijos…

.

.

Pero al parecer, esos días se habían ido con los veranos.

.

.

Se quedó parado frente a ellos sin decir una sola palabra, descifrando en su silencio el pasar de los años en el rostro de esas personas. Y por un momento, la imagen de su abuelo con su vieja mecedora mirando al mar, surco sus pensamientos. Se golpeó la frente, regañándose por ser tan distraído pero sin evitar soltar una carcajada.

.

.

La gorgojeante voz del chico a más de una de esas personas les devolvió al pasado y sonrieron también, agradecidas de que el joven amo no hubiese cambiado, por un instante, habían creído que ese chico serio que se había aparecido frente a ellos no era al que recordaban con tanto cariño.

.

.

- Ya han pasado 6 años joven amo ¡Y mire en que se ha convertido!

.

.

El chico reconoció la voz de la cocinera, ya con algunos años más encima pero con la misma jovialidad de siempre. Subió lo que faltaban de escalones hacia ella y sin esperar más le abrazó, contagiando la alegría de su encuentro a los demás. Se acercaron a él, sin importarles romper con la formación de bienvenida, saludándole entre risas y abrazos, reencontrándose, ahora sí, con el amigo de años atrás.

.

.

- Muchacho ¿Por qué nos habías abandonado?, ¿Tan mal te tratamos?

.

.

- Ah, deja de molestar al joven amo, no me sorprende que las flores que dices cuidar se harten de ti.

.

.

- ¿Pero qué dices mujer?, ¡Si yo hago un buen trabajo! ¡Dígale joven amo!

.

.

- ¡Basta los dos, el joven amo se burlará de ustedes!

.

.

- ¡Ha crecido tanto!, usted recién cumplió los 12 años ¿Verdad?

.

.

El chico rodeado de esos rostros familiares se sentía en confianza, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Les sonrió a todos, divertido por sus ocurrencias, alegre de que fueran los mismos de siempre, aquellos a quienes consideraba parte de su familia. A pesar de que aún se dirigían a él en un tono formal, no les reprochó, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar ese pequeño detalle.

.

.

- El abuelo, ¿Dónde está el abuelo?- preguntó, aprovechando la atención que se le era concedida.

.

.

El silencio que se le fue dado como respuesta le hizo suspirar. En verdad que ahí nada había cambiado. Era verdad que se alegraba de estar otra vez ahí, en compañía de todas esas buenas personas, pero había solo una cosa que deseaba, en todos esos años en que no había puesto un pie en ese lugar, que hubiera desaparecido.

.

.

- El amo no está aquí…- se aventuró a decir una de las jovencitas que se mezclaba entre la multitud de sirvientes. No la reconoció, seguro era nueva o tal vez alguna de las hijas de las familias que se habían formado con el pasar del tiempo.

.

.

- ¡¿Dónde está?- por más que lo intentó no pudo ocultar su ansiedad y su voz sonó casi como una orden – Lo lamento, no quise alzar la voz- dijo, apenas vio como la chica se escondió detrás de su padre, asustada por su repentino cambio de humor.

.

.

- No se preocupe joven amo, mi hija ha hablado sin pensar, ella es…

.

.

- El amo está en la cabaña, nunca sale de ahí… siempre está ahí, mirando al mar, solo…- volvió hablar la chica, sin salir de su escondite. Su padre quiso reprenderla pero el muchacho le detuvo.

.

.

- Es verdad… ella tiene razón…el abuelo…- ¡Que tonto de su parte! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?, ¡Se había olvidado por completo de la cabaña! ¡¿Qué clase de nieto era? ¿Cómo era posible olvidar el sitio dónde los veranos se teñían de sepia junto a la mecedora del abuelo?

.

.

Se mordió los labios evitando blasfemar. Una mano amiga se posó en su hombro, llenándole del ánimo que amenazaba con escapar. Le tomó con suavidad entre sus propias manos, volviendo nuevamente con la sonrisa en su rostro, agradecido con todas esas personas que no le habían dejado solo, ni a él ni al abuelo.

.

.

De entre la multitud de sirvientes, alguien alzó la vista y pudo ver que a lo lejos, las siluetas de dos personas se acercaban, caminando con porte elegante hacia ellos. Les reconoció en seguida, dando aviso a los demás.

.

.

- ¡Señores, ya tendremos tiempo para terminar de saludar al joven amo, los invitados esperan! ¡No se queden ahí parados, vayan por las maletas, abran puertas y ventanas, calienten los hornos, vuelvan a la formación!

.

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la servidumbre obedeció la orden de la vieja ama de llaves, corriendo cada uno a sus puestos con una despedida fugaz para el joven amo. Vio correr a dos jóvenes sirvientas hacia el auto estacionado donde un chofer malhumorado les esperaba taconeando el suelo, solo deteniéndose para bajar la cabeza a modo de reverencia a los recién llegados que respondieron amablementente.

.

.

El jardinero paso casi volando sobre los arbustos desapareciendo por un camino de rosas, en busca del ramo más hermoso para adornar la habitación de los huéspedes. La cocinera se llevó a rastras al ayudante de cocina que se despidió agitando fervientemente la mano mientras un séquito de sirvientes se perdía dentro de la gran mansión. Al final solo unas cuantas personas se habían quedado a las puertas de la residencia lideradas por el ama de llaves.

.

.

No quiso seguir interrumpiendo sus labores, debían de tener mucho trabajo y él no sería la causa por la que fueran reprendidos. Se despidió con una sonrisa cómplice, bajando los escalones de dos en dos con la gracia de las hojas batidas por el viento.

.

.

- ¡Ya te vi muchacho travieso, espera a que te atrape!

.

.

La voz de su madre a solo unos cuantos metros le erizó la piel. Se giró hacia las puertas en busca de ayuda, encontrándose con la severa mirada del ama de llaves. No había sido una buena idea saltar del auto, tampoco salir huyendo de sus padres sin explicación alguna y mucho menos dejar tirados zapatos y calcetines a medio camino ¡Pero cómo le apretaban, era un infierno andar con esos zapatos de tacón y sus interminables agujetas! ¡Que aún era un niño, ¿Por qué le obligaban a andar con ropas tan formales?

.

.

"Estiliza la forma de andar" Habría escuchado decir a su madre en una ocasión, pero en realidad creyó que se burlaba de él.

.

.

- ¡Pues que se busque a una niña, yo no estoy para esas cosas!

.

.

- Joven amo…

.

.

Sin percatarse, el ama de llaves se había acercado a él, escuchando claramente su conversación personal. Se llevó las manos a la cara, reprochándose por ser tan parlanchín. Tras la protección de sus delgados dedos, la mujer parecía estar a punto de dejar salir una de sus largas y tediosas reprimendas como cuando de niño le sentaba en un rincón y parloteaba hasta caer dormida.

.

.

Derrotado, dejo caer los brazos y se encaminó hacia sus padres, arrastrando con pesar los pies. Había estado tan cerca… como deseaba salir corriendo de una vez por todas y perderse entre las flores y helechos…

.

.

- Si sigue los rosales blancos le llevarán a la entrada que el bosque ha ocultado… de ahí el camino sigue siendo el mismo… le aconsejaría entrar por la playa, es mucho más fácil y tal vez se encuentre con sus primos, esos niños…- la mujer suspiro- sus padres les han consentido mucho, les falta disciplina…

.

.

El chico le miraba sin comprender, la mujer se llevó las manos a la cintura.

.

.

- Al parecer usted quiere preguntarle al amo lo que muchos han deseado… puede que usted obtenga la respuesta que a nosotros nos ha negado… el bosque solo es su compañero, tras él es en donde en verdad se ocultan sus recuerdos… la vieja cabaña aún está en pie, envejeciendo… junto con él…- la mirada de la mujer se tornó acuosa, amenazando con bañarle los almendrados ojos en lágrimas- vaya joven amo, el mar nunca deja descansar a su abuelo…

.

.

El ama de llaves no le di tiempo de responder, se dio la vuelta y subió de nuevo los escalones, limpiando disimuladamente con el dorso de su manos las lágrimas que no se permitió verter ante el muchacho. Se acomodó el delantal y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, arreglándose para recibir a los invitados. Y como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió a su postura firme, dando la orden a los sirvientes de hacer un buen trabajo.

.

.

- ¡Tenten! - le llamó aún sin salir por completo de su asombro. La mujer se giró, ocultando las manos en su delantal en espera de cualquier ocurrencia que saldría de esa joven boca. Ese muchacho, llamándole por su nombre como si fuera cualquier cosa.

.

.

El chico alzó una de sus manos mostrándole el pulgar en señal de acuerdo.

.

.

- ¡Ya verás que lo lograré y no podrás negarlo!- la mujer se llevó una mano a la cara, ya se esperaba una respuesta como esa. Hizo un ademán con la mano para que se fuera de una vez por todas a cumplir con su promesa y la dejara en paz.

.

.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por cuidar de él!

.

.

Ese niño… ese necio niño…en verdad que era todo un problema.

.

.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho, colmando de arena y brisa a su corazón repleto de recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

"_Gracias, muchas gracias por cuidar de él"_

_._

_._

_._

.

Las mismas palabras que se le fueron dadas hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el amo emprendió su viaje en soledad… se preguntaba cómo esa corta frase pudo enternecer su alma…y ella a su vez, había gradecido las hermosas palabras de quien nunca volvió a pisar tierra firme… si al menos el amo hablara de ello, si tan solo el amo dejase el pasado atrás…a veces se sentía tan frustrada por no conocer la verdad…. ¿Qué había pasado 70 años atrás?, ¿Por qué el amo se sentía atrapado por el mar? ¿Por qué…

.

.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hijo?, ¡Ese niño se ha escapado otra vez!

.

.

La conversación de los padres del niño con una de las jovencitas que cargaba con las maletas le arrastró de nuevo a la realidad. Miró con inquietud a la mujer preguntar a cada una de las personas por el paradero del niño mientras su esposo trataba de calmarle.

.

.

- Tranquila querida, seguro esta por ahí, jugando.

.

.

- ¿Por ahí donde? ¡Me prometió que esta vez se portaría bien y lo primero que hace es saltar de un auto en pleno movimiento!

.

.

- El auto ya se había detenido…

.

.

- Eh… ¡Ese, ese no es el punto! - grito exasperada a su esposo- ¡Ah, pero ya verá cuando lo encuentre!-bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

.

.

Ajeno al espectáculo que sus padres armaban, el chico buscaba la forma de escapar sin ser atrapado. El ama de llaves se movió hacia un lado cubriendo con su cuerpo al niño mientras con una mano, le indicaba por donde correr. El chico asintió y sin darle la espalda, paso a paso, caminó hacia atrás sin perder de vista a sus padres. Quería agradecer su ayuda pero si hablaba el oído experto de su madre le encontraría.

.

.

- No se distraiga por favor, la hora de la cena es a las 7 en punto…vuelva pronto…vuelva con el amo…

.

.

- Lo haré…-susurró antes de desaparecer por un laberinto de arbustos recién podados.

.

.

Y qué razón tenía, apenas desapareció, su madre fue capaz de escuchar su leve susurro, corriendo hacia el ama de llaves jalando a su esposo en el camino. Miró por todos lados, como percibiendo el rastro del muchacho a la vez que el padre se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa, un poco sofocado por el brusco agarre de su mujer. El ama de llaves alzó una ceja, impresionada…

.

.

¿Es que esa pareja nunca cambiaría?...con razón el muchacho era como era…

.

.

- ¿Dónde está?, ¡Me pareció haberle escuchado!

.

.

- Disculpe a mi mujer, ya ve como es, un tanto enérgica- sonrió el hombre, recibiendo de lleno el bolso de su mujer en la cara.

.

.

- ¡¿Quién es colérica?- le tomó por el cuello de la camisa, sacudiendo a su esposo como si no hubiera mañana.

.

.

- ¡Pero yo no dije eso!

.

.

El ama de llaves carraspeó para llamar su atención, no fuera que aquella mujer cometiera una barbaridad.

.

.

- El joven amo ha ido a la paya con sus primos, me ha dicho que les informe, les pido una disculpa por no haberlo hecho a tiempo, lamento haberles preocupado…ahora…- junto sus manos como queriendo terminar aquella conversación- si me permiten, les enseñaré su habitación, síganme por favor…

.

.

Les hizo un ademan para que les siguieran, deseando con todas su fuerzas que aceptaran. Derrotada, la mujer soltó a su esposo y aceptó de mala gana truncar la cacería de su hijo, solo por esa vez, siguiendo el camino que el ama de llaves les mostraba, casi agujereando el piso con sus altos tacones por tan fuertes pisadas.

.

.

El hombre recuperó el aire al momento, saludando a toda persona que se encontraba en su camino mientras entraba la mansión. Al pasar por una de los ventanales se detuvo. Se acercó un poco más para estar seguro pues le pareció haber visto el singular cabello de su hijo surcar a gran velocidad por los rosales. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

.

.

- Vaya…parece que el girasol no ha olvidado…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?, me gustaría saber su opinión. Si, tal parece que no hay nada bueno en esto pero aún así me gustaría recibir sus críticas, es que hace mucho que no escribo y bueno, sé que hay personas aquí que llevan años con la escritura casi tatuada en sus dedos...<p>

Algún día llegaré a su nivel, ya lo verán hum...hum...

¡Bueno, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo II

¡Hola, mucho gusto de estar nuevamente aquí!

Les presentó el segundo capítulo, es un poco tímido, pero agradable XD

Se me ha dificultado un poco escribirlo, realmente la tristeza es algo que muchas veces no puede ser descrita, mis dedos estuvieron petrificados sobre el teclado sin saber que hacer, batallé mucho pero espero que les guste el resultado.

De nueva cuenta, les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer.

¡Gracias!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_El bosque no habló, escuchó"..._

.

.

Corrió y corrió hasta desaparecer por los espesos arbustos de flores blancas, rojas, amarillas, bordados con la riqueza de brillantes colores suaves y escandalosos, en una mezcla exaltada con el verde follaje de los árboles en su camino, un arcoíris a los pies del sol.

.

.

Paró su estresante carrera, era justo que se detuviera al menos a tomar un pequeño descanso bajo la sombra de ese árbol. Aliviado por su frescura, se dejó caer a la hierba, donde el sol no le tocase y es que éste hacía un esfuerzo por colarse por las hojas del árbol.

.

.

Exhaló cansado, amoldando su cuerpo sobre la rugosa corteza del árbol tras su espalda, oculto entre la hierba que no había sido podada desde hace mucho y que crecía sin atadura alguna hacia el cielo, tan alta y frondosa como le permitió el tiempo.

.

.

Desparramado en el suelo lodoso como un muñeco de trapo descosido bajo el cielo matutino, era hora de aceptar lo inevitable.

.

.

- Estoy perdido…

.

.

¿Por qué diantres tenía que ser tan grande ese lugar?

.

.

Se internó en los rosales blancos, justamente como Tenten le indicó que hiciera. Pero justo a la mitad del camino, donde los capullos más tiernos brotaban, el resplandor dorado del sol le cegó, paseándose por las flores con la dignidad de un rey. Alzó la vista protegida por una de sus manos, reclamando entre dientes lo inoportuna de su presencia.

.

.

No es que el sol fuese el culpable pero en parte lo era, en una pequeña parte...como pretexto tal vez, pues si no se hubiese detenido nunca hubiera escuchado el murmullo del agua cayendo, no se le hubiera ocurrido ir a investigar su procedencia, no se hubiese desviado del camino ni adentrado a los rosales carmines hasta perder de vista el jardín con sus altivas flores cultivadas…

.

.

Cuando se percato de su descuido, el lugar en el que estaba no era en el que debía estar en un principio. La vegetación era mucho más densa, oscura, de diferentes texturas y no como las del jardín que presentaban patrones y órdenes formando figuras representativas. No, ese lugar era mucho más natural, más salvaje, más increíble…

.

.

Pero solitario.

.

.

Las flores crecían desparramadas sin jarrones que les aprisionaran las raíces. Los arbustos y helechos no tenían forma alguna, no se contraían ni estaban podados, en cambio crecían con virtud desmedida ocultando el suelo con su esplendor verde.

.

.

Y los árboles, ¡Ah, esos árboles dichosos!, no tenían garabato alguno en sus fuertes troncos, era seguro que por ahí, las travesuras de los niños no habían llegado.

.

.

No tenían farolas que no fueran los rayos del sol en sus hojas y millares de pájaros de vistosos plumajes entonaban gorgojos y silbidos, fluyendo por la frondosidad de las copas de los árboles.

.

.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el bosque le daba la bienvenida.

.

.

Las bastas tierras de su familia se habían extendido a las faldas de las montañas del sur, ahí donde el mar se oía suspirar. Si se paraba de puntillas estaba seguro que podría verle, rugiendo en la lejanía, tapizando al horizonte con sus mareas.

.

.

Pero él sabía que había sido el bosque húmedo y risueño el que se tragaba las tierras de su familia y no al revés. Después de todo tenía más derecho de seguir creciendo, él había estado mucho antes de la construcción de la mansión, mucho antes de que el poblado cercano pusiera su primera piedra, acompañando a las montañas, meciéndose con las olas del mar…

.

.

El lado bueno de las cosas, es que ya había llegado al bosque o al menos a una parte de él, solo restaba encontrar un camino por el cual atravesarlo.

.

.

- Ya no me parece buena idea andar descalzo…- se dijo al sacarse una espina del talón.

.

.

Desde que se había perdido no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de ser observado. Al principio creyó que lo imaginaba, pero después de un tiempo de andar la sensación no desapareció sino que se hizo más profunda.

.

.

No le provocaba miedo, ni siquiera le molestaba, pero curioso cómo era no podía quedarse sin una respuesta, además tampoco había olvidado el asunto del agua cayendo siendo que no había encontrado arroyo alguno en su camino, ni siquiera un charco.

.

.

Aprovechando la altura de la hierba, gateó entre ella, abriéndose paso con las manos. Le gustaba eso de andar de incógnito, era como estar en busca de un tesoro siguiendo el mapa que le llevaría a la fortuna.

.

.

Pero él no contaba con ningún mapa ni lo que lo aguardaba era el clásico premio. Al menos no como los cuentos narraban.

.

.

Las hierbas se movían armoniosas, asustando a las mariposas a medida que seguía avanzando. Sus ropas bañadas en lodo y el cuerpo cubierto de hojas secas le concedían un buen camuflaje. Tenía las rodillas y los codos raspados, el cabello adornado de ramitas, el rostro sudoroso.

.

.

Y aún así, sonreía divertido ante la aventura que le agitaba el corazón.

.

.

El sonido del agua se hacía más cercano. Aceleró el paso ya sin importarle ser descubierto. Debido a la cerrada vegetación fue inevitable que su cabeza chocara contra una piedra, poniéndose en pie tan pronto sintió el duro golpe. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza adolorido, olvidándose del ardor en el pie lastimado.

.

.

El ligero chichón palpitaba bajo sus manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no fuera ser que alguna lágrima se le escapara haciendo más absurda la escena y su espectador desconocido se burlase. Al darse la vuelta para atacar con una patada descubrió que no estaba solo en ese lugar.

.

.

Lo que creyó que había sido una piedra, en realidad era una fuente con los bordes despedazados por donde goteaba lo poco que quedaba de agua. Y en medio de ella la mirada que le acechaba.

.

.

Caminó con cuidado de no pisar los pedazos rotos, impresionado por la joya que había encontrado. Pero no solo era una, había muchas más con los ojos posados en él.

.

.

Cuando se acerco a ellas sintió la necesidad de devolverles la justa atención con la que lo recibían. Las aguas estancadas apenas y alcanzaban a rozas sus grises pies, manteniéndolas aisladas en el soporte de piedra.

.

.

Algunas estaban acompañadas por pares o en todo un harem de bellas doncellas. Pero otras estaban solas, compartiendo su hogar con sapos y peces, mirándole con timidez en esos ojos de piedra.

.

.

Las doncellas petrificadas, no eran más que estatuas que adornaban las fuentes despedazadas, embelleciendo con su presencia las ruinas que quedaban de una vieja capilla abrazada por el bosque.

.

.

Muchas de ellas cargaban consigo pesados jarrones con los que alguna vez vertieron aguas que bañaron sus vestidos, otras parecían cantar con los labios abiertos al cielo, sujetando entre sus dedos caracolas y estrellas de mar esculpidas únicamente para colmar sus manos.

.

.

Las más cercanas bailaban tomadas de la mano, con los vestidos que parecían moverse con el viento, tocándose los pechos insinuantes, abriendo los brazos a quien pasase por ahí, invitándole a disfrutar de su muda compañía.

.

.

Sus rostros mostraban el descuido en el que estaban. Las que corrieron con suerte aún se mantenían completas, tapizadas solo con el verdín nacido de la humedad.

.

.

Aquellas que no pudieron salvarse, se mantenían firmes a pesar de no tener brazos ni piernas completas. Era penoso ver sus cántaros rotos de los que ya no salía agua, con cuerpos mutilados y esparcidos por el pasto, confundidos con las piedras de la tierra.

.

.

Levantó la cabeza que yacía en el suelo. No sabía a cuál de ellas pertenecía, había tantas estatuas degolladas que era casi imposible contarlas. Limpió el lodo de sus mejillas, sintiendo el frío tacto de su piel enmohecida.

.

.

Se imaginaba que hace mucho tiempo, todas ellas fueron admiradas, halagadas con coronas de flores en sus cabezas mientras las jóvenes desposadas se miraban en las aguas de su fuente y soñaban con crecer y llegar a tener la delicadeza de sus facciones bellamente esculpidas.

.

.

Si, aquellos días habían sido la gloria…

.

.

- Encontraremos tu cuerpo, ya lo verás…- le susurró tratando de calmar su propia incertidumbre.

.

.

.

.

"_y mi amor encarcelado en prisión de arena y sal"…_

.

.

.

.

Se puso de pie, acurrucando amorosamente la cabeza de la doncella en su pecho. Por un momento le pareció haber escuchado un leve murmullo pero no sabía de dónde había venido y ni siquiera sabía si realmente lo había escuchado; los sonidos de los grillos ocultos en la vegetación le dificultaban aceptarlo.

.

.

- ¿No habrás sido tú, verdad?…- le dijo, quitándole las hojas a la cabeza que yacía entre sus brazos.

.

.

No era como las demás, se habían esmerado por hacerla parecer desbordante de vida.

.

.

Miró los detalles del rostro, al menos lo poco que le permitía la verdosa capa de suciedad. Sus cejas aún se percibían delineadas en un gesto fruncido, como si estuviera enojada. No le extrañaba, después de todo había perdido su cuerpo.

.

.

De inmediato se reprendió por ese cruel pensamiento.

.

.

Pasó sus dedos por la pequeña nariz respingada acariciando la ligera curva que formaba y al resbalar sus dedos por las mejillas no descubrió fisura alguna que le resquebrajara.

.

.

No…si tenía marcas.

.

.

Apenas se veían pero ahí estaban. Le limpió los pómulos con las mangas de su camisa, soplando de vez en cuando para hacer volar las costras que se desprendían. Sus movimientos no eran agresivos pues no quería que la cabeza cayera a pedazos, debía tratarle como la dama que era.

.

.

Bajo el verdín se mantenían ocultas pero al finalizar su trabajo una capa de yeso en cada mejilla apareció. Raspó con las uñas el relleno mal cubierto sobre las marcas, como si después de hechas hubiesen intentando desaparecerlas.

.

.

Para su suerte la capa de yeso no era profunda, logrando quitarla de inmediato. Les observó con atención, tocándolas con cuidado, temeroso de que pudiera hacerlas más grandes y cuartearan a su bella amiga.

.

.

Estaba equivocado, las mejillas, el rostro completo se veía más hermoso con las líneas finamente talladas en ellas.

.

.

Alzó la cabeza de la joven al cielo, admirándola en todo su esplendor. Le gustaba, le gustaba todo de ella. Dio vueltas alegre, bailando sin vergüenza alguna, girando sobre sus pies sin que nadie se riera porque ellas compartían su felicidad.

.

.

Las doncellas le acompañaban en su danza, como si aplaudieran cada que les daba la espalda, llevando el ritmo de su baile con las conchas en sus manos, cantando sin que pudiese oírlas.

.

.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Paró su danza y con gesto amable limpió los finos labios de la doncella, encontrándose una pequeña boca entreabierta esperando a su encuentro. Se sintió dichoso por tener ese honor pero tenía la obligación de pedirles permiso a sus hermanas.

.

.

Miró a la que tenía detrás, la más completa de todas y la que parecía la mayor. Ella peinaba sus largos cabellos con un coral y tenía un brazo extendido hacia algún lugar, sólo le faltaba un dedo. Notó la candidez en sus ojos, la mirada de una madre al cuidado de sus hijos. Era alta y lo era mucho más sobre la fuente por lo que no sabía si le miraba a él o a la nada.

.

.

Se preguntó si los ojos de su doncella tendrían ese calor. Una vez más, sus dedos acariciaron el rostro, limpiando con ligereza el antifaz enmohecido que ocultaba su mirar.

.

.

En su labor dio una mirada fugaz al cabello despeinado de la joven, mucho más corto que el de sus hermanas, esculpido en hebras gruesas, delgadas, cayendo sobre la frente y las orejas.

.

.

Sintió una pequeña hendidura bajo sus dedos. Creyendo que le había roto, los alejó de inmediato, horrorizado por su descuido. Se sintió aliviado cuando descubrió que eran los ojos de la joven adornados con pestañas delicadamente sobresaliendo de sus párpados.

.

.

Entonces, como si su atención nunca hubiese estado en ella, le miró profundamente, como no le había mirado antes.

.

.

Había algo en ese rostro que le hacía sentir una abismal nostalgia.

.

.

- ¿Quién eres tú?...- Se aventuró a preguntar aún sabiendo que no habría respuesta.

.

.

.

.

"_custodiado por caballo y corales de la mar"…_

.

.

.

.

Y se dio cuenta de que estaba mal, que había caído en un error descomunal. Por su estupidez había malinterpretado el semblante de la joven. Esos ojos, esos abrumantes ojos que le oprimían el corazón con su vacio lastimero le ahogaban en un mar de oscuro pesar.

.

.

La doncella no estaba enojada, a pesar de haber perdido su cuerpo, de haber sido bañada en lodo, de no poder mirar a sus hermanas, ¡Ella no estaba enojada, no!

.

.

Ella estaba…

.

.

- Triste… - y su voz sonó dolida por la verdad, quebrándose en su boca con fatalidad.

.

.

Volteó hacia la mujer de largos cabellos intentando encontrar una respuesta. Pero la mujer ni siquiera le miraba, cautiva eternamente en piedra como las demás doncellas, en un voto de silencio acompasándolo con el peinar de sus cabellos.

.

.

Se sintió sólo, desprotegido, con la pesadumbre nublando su vista, a punto de caer de tan herido que estaba y sin saber por qué.

.

.

Y su doncella no le dejaba de mirar y él se sentía más y más desdichado.

.

.

Se giró hacia donde el brazo de la mujer apuntaba, evitando los ojos de su doncella pero no encontró nada que le consolara.

.

.

Sin embargo no sólo era ella.

.

.

Caminó hacia ese lugar desesperanzado, sin esperar encontrar alguna pista y en su andar más doncellas extendían los brazos sigilosamente, indicándole el camino que debía tomar.

.

.

Como diciéndole que no le habían abandonado.

.

.

Cada vez más se alejaba sin saber a dónde se dirigía pero ansioso por llegar. La capilla, que anteriormente no se distinguía bien, le parecía que era mucho más bonita de cerca.

.

.

En ella los helechos habían encontrado un buen lugar donde crecer, cubriéndole el interior con espeso verdor, sobresaliendo sobre el techo que se había derrumbado. Aún mantenía las cuatro paredes en pie y en la punta de la capilla una cruz oxidada luchaba por no caer.

.

.

¿Tendría que entrar en ella?, No tenía objeción alguna, es más, la curiosidad se lo exigía.

.

.

Todo con tal de librarse de la pena con la que cargaba.

.

.

Pero era imposible, los helechos custodiaban la entrada recelosamente, ni una hormiga podría entrar sin sentirse sofocada. Además, las doncellas no apuntaban hacia ella. Eran raras las veces en que no le hacía caso a esa pequeña vocecita que la mandaba a meterse en donde no le llamasen y esta era una de ellas.

.

.

Cuando se giró dispuesto a seguir de largo, se encontró con una figura de piedra devorada por la espesura de los arbustos que impedían acercársele. Como la hierba que anteriormente se había encontrado, alrededor de la figura era demasiado alta, alcanzado a cubrirla hasta dejar solo la base del cuello decapitado a la vista.

.

.

Estaba muy alejada de sus hermanas, aislada en una mar de vegetación que se movía con la brisa como si fueran olas. Las estatuas apuntaban hacia ella, desesperadas por ayudarle a escapar. Era necesario rescatarla, no tenía corazón para dejarla sola.

.

.

Con determinación se adentró, abrazando fuertemente la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra luchaba con las enredaderas. Lagartijas salían corriendo y en más de una ocasión sintió el frío vientre de las serpientes pasar sobre sus pies. Dio gracias de no haber pisado a alguna, era muy difícil saber en donde pisar y mucho más saber a quién.

.

.

Tropezó desapareciendo por completo bajo las cortinas verdes. No tardo mucho en volver a aparecer tomando bocanadas de aire como si en verdad se ahogase. A pesar de ello, su voluntad no se quebrantó y en un último esfuerzo su cuerpo fue a dar dentro de la fuente, golpeándose de nuevo la cabeza.

.

.

Si tan sólo la fuente tuviese agua…

.

.

Palpó con la mano libre buscando apoyo para ponerse de pie encontrando el borde la fuente. Cuidando de que el rostro de su doncella no hubiese sufrido algún daño pero sin ser capaz aún de mirarle a los ojos, le acunó con ternura. Caminó hacia el centro de la fuente en donde un muelle de piedra fragmentado mantenía a la estatua encadenada.

.

.

Era más menudo que las otras, con un cuerpo sin desarrollar, pequeño y delicado, sin ningún vestido vaporoso que le cubriera.

.

.

Ante este hecho paró súbitamente, dándose la vuelta avergonzado.

.

.

Aunque fuese de piedra seguía siendo una dama, merecía respeto y se debatía en conocer o no la identidad de su doncella. Pero era necesario, si ese cuerpo realmente le pertenecía, debía devolverle lo que le faltaba para estar completo, no podía dejarla así.

.

.

Tal vez así ella se sintiera mejor.

.

.

Bajando la mirada, caminó pausadamente hacia atrás, con los ojos puestos en el muelle inspeccionando con cautela, al menos así no le faltaría al respeto. La estatua le daba la espalda por lo que le dificultaba enormemente su trabajo. Dio unos pasos más atrás, tropezando con nerviosismo ante la sola idea de encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo.

.

.

La doncella tenía recostada las piernas, cruzándolas ligeramente una sobre otra, con el torso erguido hacia enfrente dejando ver la curva de su espalda cautivante.

.

.

El chico tragó en seco ante ese último pensamiento, le avergonzaba tanto el deseo de pasear sus dedos en ese perfecto cuerpo, acariciar con suave tacto las piernas, besar los pequeños hombros a su merced…

.

.

Movió la cabeza con brusquedad, deshaciéndose de toda esa inmundicia, ¿Cómo era posible que a su edad, ya tuviera la cabeza infestada con tan sucios pensamientos?

.

.

No contó que al detenerse se encontraría de frente con la estatua. Alarmado, intentó ocultarse tras la cabeza de la doncella levantándola súbitamente frente a él sin embargo, sus manos le temblaban y al no ser capaz de sujetarle, la cabeza resbaló. De inmediato se lanzó hacia ella, temiendo lo peor.

.

.

Fue una suerte que lograse atraparla pero en su camino, fue él quien se golpeó contra el muelle de piedra. A tiempo se sujetó de la cintura de la estatua, evitando romperse la nariz contra el suelo. Respiró hondo, con el corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho.

.

.

Estaba decidido, si salía libre de eso se encontraría una novia.

.

.

Que mala suerte que sus ojos se detuvieran específicamente entre las piernas de la joven.

.

.

O tal vez no.

.

.

Se imaginó que así como estaba en ese momento, se sentiría ser de piedra.

.

.

Petrificado de los pies a la cabeza.

.

.

Maldijo al escultor por encima de cualquier cosa, ¡Maldita fuera la hora en que se le ocurrió moldear hasta el más mínimo detalle! ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

.

.

Debía dejar de ser tan distraído, no era posible que fuera así de estúpido, ¡¿Cómo, Porqué?

.

.

- Debe de haber una confusión…- se dijo, alejándose de la estatua lentamente.

.

.

Recorrió el cuerpo frente a él, lo poco que aún faltaba observar. Uno de los brazos reposaba sobre sus piernas, con la palma de la mano entreabierta en tanto que el brazo derecho se encontraba con el puño sobre su pecho liso, apenas sobresaliendo unos pequeños botones tallados.

.

.

Abrió los labios y su aliento escapó como neblina funesta.

.

.

Se llevó una mano a la frente nervioso, sin dejar de aferrarse a la cabeza de piedra que le servía de escudo ante el enigma. La boca le sabía a lodo, provocándole una sed bestial. Las manos le temblaban sin control, las piernas amenazaban con dejarle caer acompañando su malestar con el tacto frío del sudor resbalando por su espalda.

.

.

Su postura, sus manos, sus piernas, su cuello, el muelle, la cadena en su tobillo, las olas esculpidas bajo de ella, los peces sin cabeza, las sogas de una barca desaparecida…

.

.

La añoranza le susurraba al oído al contemplarle.

.

.

Y con un sollozo escapando de sus labios, subió por el muelle, desesperado, inquieto, con un lastimero palpitar surgiendo de su pecho. Se aferró con fuerza a la estatua y al estar cerca de ella el olor del mar se le hizo cruel.

.

.

Sobre el cuello decapitado la cabeza fue devuelta. Le miró agonizante, sintió la misma tristeza de los ojos de piedra que se perdían en el horizonte. Le miro el pecho desnudo, llevándose una mano a la boca, lamentando las heridas.

.

.

La doncella olvidada, era un niño.

.

.

Más joven que las demás doncellas pero mayor que él. Bajo el puño que tenía firmemente cerrado, se distinguían vestigios de una herida como si él mismo se hubiera rasguñado con fiereza, quizás, para arrancarse su dolor.

.

.

No lo soportó más.

.

.

Abrazado al cuello de la estatua, lloró desconsolado, quemándose los párpados con las lágrimas, ahogándose con su pena fluyendo de su garganta. No se escuchaba el arrullo del agua, ningún pájaro cantó, los grillos callaron, el bosque se había quedado mudo ante el lastimero llanto.

.

.

En el cuello de piedra la marca de quemadura resplandecía con el sol. Una marca que descansaba suavemente, blanquecina, rodeando al cuello elegantemente, vestigio de un collar arrancado.

.

.

Contuvo la respiración cuando sus temblorosos dedos tocaron la sombra de lo que parecía ser el colgante. Un dije, una piedra, ¿Qué había sido eso que con tanta rabia se le había arrancado?

.

.

Se sintió como si fuera batido por las olas, arrastrado hacia el fondo de un océano despiadado, robándose su respiración, preso por corales, ciego por la sal. Perdiendo la noción del tiempo, cayendo eternamente a la oscuridad del abismo con cortinas de burbujas cerrándole la visión de la superficie, con el agua entrando a su cuerpo limpiándole de su ser terrenal, vistiéndole de escamas puntiagudas, dolorosas…

.

.

Despellejando su carne hasta incrustarse en los huesos.

.

.

Y quiso gritar pero su voz ya no era suya, ya no salían palabras ni sonidos que reconociera. Sus alaridos eran las mismas mareas golpeando con furia los acantilados, su voz era el clamor de las olas al morir en la orilla, sufriendo, agonizando en tempestad desmedida, aguijoneando su corazón de madreperla, frágil, quebradizo, cayéndose a pedazos por un amor perdido…

.

.

Se desplomó sobre el regazo de piedra, impotente. Ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba pero sus lágrimas no cesaban, debilitándole hasta adormecerlo. Miró soñoliento la mano entreabierta de la estatua, con uno de sus dedos libres apuntando ligeramente hacia una dirección.

.

.

Arrastró la mirada donde últimos árboles marcaban la frontera del bosque. Y con asombro, encontró un camino despejado donde se podía vislumbrar el suelo tapizado de arena con palmeras moviéndose con la brisa en la playa y ahí, con el puente aún colgando que unía al bosque y a la playa sobre el arroyo de agua dulce, la cabaña del abuelo le esperaba.

.

.

- ¡Abuelo, Abuelo!

.

.

Gritó sabiéndose lejos, grito desconsolado, llamándole con la temblorosa voz de quien se ha perdido pidiendo ser rescatado. Se hundió en la maleza, corriendo sin un atisbo de razón, con el único propósito de caer en los brazos de su abuelo.

.

.

- ¡Abuelo, Abuelo!

.

.

Y siguió gritando, tan alto, tan aprisa como le permitía su desesperación, deseando llegar hacia la cabaña de viejas paredes, de suave olor a madera, de chimenea humeante; deseoso de caer rendido, de ser confortado por la profunda mirada del anciano.

.

.

...Que en silencio, se guardaba sus secretos.

.

.

* * *

><p>Me gustaría tener un jardín con muchas fuentes de las que nazca agua, mucha agua. Tal vez no se den cuenta, pero me encantan las esculturas de las fuentes, algún día podré tendré una fuente con una figura de piedra y criaré peces y tapizaré de nenúfares la superficie del agua, ah…<p>

Gracias Sayo Rio por tomarte la molestia de escribir, me alegra recibir críticas, al menos se que a alguien le agrada el escrito. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?, fue un poco más largo que el anterior pero un poco más gris, húmedo, más de piedra XD…

Poco a poco se revelarán más cosas, por ahora el chico ya ha encontrado la cabaña del abuelo, habrá que esperar un poco para saber qué es lo que guarda.

El mar nunca lo deja solo.

Espero recibir sus comentarios al respecto, para saber en qué puedo mejorar.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
